Broken but not completely Shattered
by Heart's Fate
Summary: [Sequel to Shattered] After six years is it possible to pick up the broken pieces?


**Distribution**: Ask and you shall recieve

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. Alexia Rain and Anthony Keith belong to me.

**Notes**: This is set six years after **Shattered**. Lita is no longer with the WWE. Storylines and stuff don't really matter since this is AUish. Randy, however, is still with the WWE.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Lita swiped her dark locks away from her face as she flipped the bacon on the skillet. The brown haired woman humming softly to herself as she watched the meat cook. It was another Monday morning by herself with her kids, the children in question soon hurtling down the stairs in mini fury or at least one of them.

"Mommy, 'thony took my toy again!" a little girl cried as she hurried into the kitchen.  
Hazel eyes that matched the once redhead greeted her, the little dark haired girl pouting profusely with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't like it one bit that her brother was taking her toys. He had his own so she shouldn't have a need to take hers. Or at least that is how she took it.

Lita couldn't help but laugh at the sour expression on the little girls face. She soon sobered up when the little girl stomped her foot impatiently, turning the stove off Lita put full attention back to her daughter.

"Now Alexia what have I told you about sharing with Anthony?" Lita asked her daughter, who started to shuffle her feet.

Alexia looked down at the floor. "You said I should always share 'cuz he's my little brother."

Lita nodded. "Well then?"

"I'm sorry mommy."

The dark haired woman reached out and patted her six year old daughters head. "Now go apologize to your brother and then finish getting ready for school okay?"

Alexia nodded her head, she quickly turned on her heel and nearly ran into the little form of her three year old brother. She mumbled a soft 'I'm sorry 'thony.' before turning to leave but stopped when her young curiosity got the better of her as she heard her brother talk.

"Mama, who dat?" He asked walking to him mother.

Lita knelt down to look at the picture frame he had in his hand. "Were we in mommy and daddy's room again?"

Anthony gave her tooth grin before pushing the frame deeper into his mother's grasp and pointed to the picture. Smiling back at her baby boy, she turned her attention to the picture.

"Mama, who dat?" Anthony asked again impatiently, pointing yet again at one of the three dark haired men in the picture. However, Anthony didn't get the answer from his mother like he wanted. His older sister spoke up from behind him.

"That's Mommy and Daddy and there's uncle Chrissie and Dave. And that's Auntie Dawnie, Lina and Ria." Anthony nodded, but pointed to the only other dark haired man. "That's uncle Johnny."

"Who?"

"He's an old friend of mommy and daddy's." Lita finally spoke up, standing up with the picture still in her hand.

Anthony's mouth took the shape of an 'O' before he happily ran to the table to wait for his breakfast. Lita shook her head and smiled sadly as she placed the picture on the counter. She glanced at Alexia who still stood in the doorway. Her brow rose in question.

"Mommy why hasn't Uncle Johnny come to visit us?" Alexia asked. Lita sighed, "He's been really busy honey." The former WWE diva lied.

The brown haired little girl frowned. "I miss him mommy. He used to let me play games with him all the time."

Lita nodded her head. "Go finish getting dressed. Breakfast is almost ready and then me and Tony will take you to school."

Alex looked ready to say more by but the look from her mother said otherwise. She turned once more to go back upstairs, only this time to run into a long pair of legs. Looking up she met the blue eyes of her father.

"Morning daddy!" She chirped happily before running around him and up the stairs.

Randy smiled at the retreating form of his daughter greeting her before she was completely gone. His attention turned to the pair in the kitchen, walking over first to his Anthony, who happily bounced in the chair he was sitting in.

"How's my big man?"

Anthony giggled in reply as his father ruffled his golden brown locks. The little boy reached up and grabbed the man's pinky and swung his hand happily. Randy laughed slightly and turned his head to the woman, who just finished cooking eggs on the skillet.

"Morning."

"Good morning." Lita turned to face him a small smile on her lips as she brought over two plates containing eggs, bacon and toast. The former diva placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before turning back for the other two plates.

"I'm leaving today." He stated, watching Anthony as he let go of his finger and went to devour the small portion of food he'd been given.

His wife smiled sadly. "I know."

Randy still worked with the World Wrestling Entertainment company, coming home to spend time with his family on the two days he normally had off. Although lately he had been coming home either once a week or every other week. The man looked at his wife and opened his mouth to speak, only for Alexia to run in dressed in a pink short sleeved shirt and new jeans her mother had brought her recently.

"Daddy, can you play with me when I come home from school today?" She asked excitedly as she took the spot beside her brother.

"I can't. Daddy has to leave for work while your at school."

The look of the little girls face nearly broke Lita's heart. This always happened whenever Randy would leave to go back to leave with the company. Alexia looked down at the eggs on her plate, muttering a soft 'Okay' before she slowly started to eat.

Sighing, Lita took the spot next to Alexia and put her hand on the girls' elbow. "How 'bout me and Tony play with you after school?"

"It's not the same." the little girl mumbled.

The former redhead looked at her husband, who shrugged before he too took a spot on the table. The remainder of breakfast went well with Anthony happily trying to tell his parents a story while ate. Although that had also brought in a scolding or two from his mother to not talk with his mouth full. Alexia remained quiet only speaking when she finished her breakfast to go get her school bag. After breakfast was complete, Randy took care of the dishes while Lita took on the job of get the kids coats. With jackets and lunch bag ready, the three set off to take Alexia to her school after short good-byes from their father.

**-X-**

The day for the former diva was as hectic as any mothers. Anthony kept his mother on her toes as they completed the errands she needed to get done. They had gone grocery shopping(and like any little kid, the three year old had put many new things into the cart) and visited the Older pair of Orton's so Anthony could spend some time with his grandparents. When they got home, Lita happily slumped down into one of the arm chairs in the living room as Anthony happily sat on the couch waiting for her to put on his favorite show.

"Cooby Boo!" The three year old chirped before running to the play bin they had in the living room and pulling out a middle sized Scooby Doo doll.

Laughing softly the former diva changed the channel to Boomerang, so her son could happily watch Scooby Doo. A trait she knew he had gotten from spending too much time with a certain Hardy brother. As the two settled to watch the great dane, the dark haired woman's cell phone rang.

She dug into her pocket and retrieved the crying object. Glancing briefly at the id screen of the phone she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Li."

Lita smiled, "Dave, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. It's been a while since we've lasted talked."

"I know. How are Alexia and Anthony?"

"Alexia's good, she's at school right now. Tony's right here. Want to say hi?"

"I'd like that."

Lita smiled and held the small object to her son. He looked at it in question. "Uncle Dave wants to say hi."

Anthony smiled and snatched the phone from her. The little boy chatting merrily for a few moments before Lita took the phone back.

Dave Batista chuckled from his end. "He's starting to talk clearer."

"Yeah, he's my little baby boy." Lita stated proudly.

"So, Li when are you going to come visit us?"

She chewed thoughtfully on the inside of her lip. "I'm not sure Dave why?"

"We miss you Li. We don't get to see you as much anymore. Lil and all the divas are dying to see who the kids again."

Lita laughed softly. "So they can spoil them. I don't think so."

"Yo, Dave I got the drinks. Who you on the phone with?" Lita heard a muffled voice from Dave's end of the phone.

"An old friend."

Lita heard what sounded like 'Oh' escape from the other man. And he began to rattle off names of who could possibly be on the line. She tried to contain herself as she imagined Dave glared at the person and trying to strangle them for annoying him.

"John shut up I'm on the damn phone!"

"Sorry, sorry just curious." Lita heard John mumbled, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Sorry about that." Dave muttered into the phone at Lita.

"It's ok. How's he doing?" She asked, running a hand through Anthony's hair.

"He's doing okay."

"That's good. Alexia asked about him today." She stated softly. "Tony found an old picture of a group of us together and asked about it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Look Dave I hate to cut you off but I have to finish some orders here and then pick up Alexia from kindergarten."

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll tell everyone you said hi."

"Thanks. Bye Dave."

Lita hung up the phone with a soft sigh. She ran a hand through her dark hair and glanced to the young boy on the couch. She smiled and stood up, walking over and taking the sleeping Anthony into her arms. The three year old making a sleepy noise as his mother carried him up the stairs to his room.


End file.
